


It's all so incredibly loud.

by DannieTheBunnie



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, DreamSMP, mcyt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannieTheBunnie/pseuds/DannieTheBunnie
Summary: Tommy's thoughts are all he has left after exile, are they loud enough for him to listen?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	It's all so incredibly loud.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written anything for a fandom in a long time, so hopefully it doesn't have any mistakes. This is also the first time I'm using Ao3, so uh, if you have any tips let me know. :) I hope you enjoy otherwise. I will add more to this later, but not as a new chapter, I'll update you guys on twitter and such.  
> This work is inspired by the song 'It's all so incredibly loud' - by Glass Animals !! Give it a listen!

Tommy’s feet dangled, weightless from the edge of the wet wood that they called home. A lonely half chopped log that stood tall to make the walls of their slowly growing border around Logsteadshire. It was getting colder, he noticed, but the wind blew warm making his toes curl. Tommy could only look down at the glistening grass that shone from the damp morning, the sun rising just over the tide. 

Did he ever get sleep? How early had he been up? He only let out a hard breath, waiting to watch it form in the air, but it never did. It wasn’t cold, so why was he? It didn’t matter he would think, the longer he went on things didn’t seem to make sense to him. 

Tommy finally decided to stand, pushing himself up from the back edge of the log and landing with a loud thump into the coarse dirt but soft grass, letting himself feel the ground before standing straight. Well, as straight as he could have the effort to do so, making his shoulders slouched over and far too forward. His walk seemed slow, and grumpy like he had just woken up to get ready for a job he would not be excited to go to. It would be something funny to joke about to others, if only others were there.

The sound of the portal was deafening, but quiet. It almost seemed to be calling his name, just like the one that led back home. At least, he thought, it wasn’t as loud as it was the couple times he had been out there. He didn’t want to listen to it, making him walk just a bit quicker away from it. 

It was all so incredibly loud.

As he trudged through the path he took a glance at the ‘Iphone’ he had built and meticulously carved into, staring closely at the streaks he had been continuing with the ‘hot girl’. What she replied was a mystery, most likely just a black screen with the word ‘streaks’ written soullessly across the screen. If she were real that is. He glared harshly at it before turning his head and moving forward, she could wait. 

“Mail!” He spoke only loud enough for him to hear, catching himself looking around for a pair of eyes that weren’t there. Mail was something to look forward to, it was something from a dear friend back at home. A living being who still had an ounce of feelings for him, who didn’t pity him like the rest. His stance was more excited as he began to walk quicker, pulling the flap of the tent open so roughly it made noise in the sickening silence. His knees crashed against the ground as he reached under the makeshift bed he had made, pulling out a small box.  
It had begun to grow withered from the weather, but was only just an old box. He would think it was disguised enough that at least under the bed Dream wouldn’t be able to see it under the low risen bed. 

After much thought, he opened the box only to find the book and quill gone. The plants Ranboo had been leaving in as small little sentimental gifts from home were slowly greying, showing they were dying. For just a minute he had dumped the box, thinking maybe it was buried, but it wasn’t. Nothing but rotten plants fell out onto the cold floor of the tent. The brightness in his eyes had gone now, the thing he was most excited for and kept him waking up in the mornings was no longer there. 

‘Ranboo must have taken them.’ Tommy's thoughts were quiet in his own head. Would this situation be enough to prick at his eyes? Just like the night Tubbo had glared at him as Dream dragged him away?

He shook his head, clenching his eyes shut as he began to control his breathing. Something Techno had taught him but couldn’t let go of. It kept him from getting emotional when it wasn’t needed, tears would never fix anything. At least, that is what Techno believes. 

Opening his eyes, he shoved all of the dying plants back in the box before placing the lid on slowly. His hands pressed against the top of the material, picking at a spot that had been peeling. Maybe Ranboo had taken the book and just forgotten to bring it back? Ranboo must have something exciting to show him, or even has more things to write down for him. It was almost Christmas, that had to have been it.

Taking one last deep breath he shoved the box back underneath the bed, taking a minute to stare at the spot and think. His fingers curled as his hands sat on top of his legs. Nothing moving, nothing making a sound.

It was all so incredibly loud. 

Tommy snapped himself out of his thoughts, blinking his eyes from drying out after staring for so long. He had to move on, find something else to think about. 

Ghostbur.

Where had he been? The friendly ghost had seemed so excited to go on a vacation, had been the only soul to follow him through to exile. A vacation he had called it all, to only lighten Tommy's mood or just be naïve. Ever since the ghost had seemed to disappear into thin air, Tommy had noticed his appearance worsen exponentially. An effect he hadn’t really realized was happening until that point. Ghostbur had seemed to be a distraction, to all the horrible things, taking the grimness of the situation away with the Blue and happy antics he got them both into. Only after his disappearance Tommy had realized how alone he truly was. Did he finally find the light at the end of the tunnel? Find his unfinished business?

It was useless, somethings just never were to exist, especially around Tommy. Nothing could be happy. He couldn’t be happy, could he?

The distant steps in the grass had snapped him out of his tranced state, making him weary of who had come. He drew a hand through his hair, picking out the bits of leaves as they fell slowly to the ground. A sharp breath went through his nose, and back out. His eyes were stricken with worry and fear, but slight confidence.  
“Tommy?” The voice was curious, but also demanding. Moving closer to his tent as it was repeated. To avoid any issues he pushed himself through the flaps of the tent and presented himself as always. 

“Dream.” It was a reply, nothing more.

“No visitors?” The question was still brought with curiousness, but almost answered itself from the deafening silence. 

Tommy didn’t answer, only shook his head.

“Right, as it should be, now-” Dream couldn’t finish his sentence before Tommy had begun emptying his pockets of all his belongings, dropping them to the floor as they filled the silence. Dream cocked a brow at his actions and almost smiled. He was doing it without him asking first, the boy didn’t even let him finish what he was going to say. It wasn’t even about the daily routine. 

“There, that’s all of it.” His voice was empty.

Dream let out a nervous chuckle, “Tommy, I hadn’t asked you yet-”

“I know.”

“Then why did you-?”

Tommy groaned in frustration, “Do you want me to light it so we can hurry this up?” His eyes finally looked up at the white mask that only smiled back at him, his brows furrowed slightly. 

Dream shook his head. “It only came as a surprise. You know what, keep your stuff for today. I need to go check up on something else.” He waved a hand in dismissal. 

Tommy let out a confused noise, catching in his throat. Without hesitation though, he reached down to restore all of his items, still completely baffled. “Well then where are you going?” 

“To speak to someone. Don’t worry about it.” He turned with a chuckle, his hand raising as a goodbye while he walked back towards the nether portal. 

Tommy scoffed and watched the other leave, rethinking the entire interaction. Was Dream weirded out by his actions? He was only doing what Dream would have wanted, it was a normal thing for them now and he just skipped out on it. Tommy worked too quickly, it must have been that. He was too eager to get rid of his things. Dream always fed on the fear he had when he threatened him for his items but Tommy didn’t give that to him today. It almost cracked a smile from Tommy. Something he did scared Dream away! But now he was left alone again, so soon. 

It was all so incredibly loud.


End file.
